Killer Blobby
by BeckyGayfer
Summary: Here we go again, the Winchester's are on another whirl wind adventure with a twist


Killer Blobby

Chapter One...

"SAM! BECKY! OVER HERE!" yelled a small but thin figure no more than 23 years of age. It was Layla, Sam and Dean's younger sister although it never felt like they were related, as she always came second best to her older sister Kaiuke, until that fateful day when Lilith changed the Winchesters forever. This woman was dressed in black skinny jeans which were held up by a thick brown belt that held her most prized possession, a handcrafted knife which she carried everywhere. Her green checkered shirt covered most of the white tank top that was underneath, (just like how her brother dressed) to finish off Dean's style and make it her's, she wore her favourite baby blue conversers. The knife itself had been crafted by Bobby Singer a very close friend of the family who handed it to her father John Winchester when he began hunting so it was a great honour that it had been passed on to her. The handle was made from pure maple covered in a shiny premium clear gloss and on it was carved a symbol that wards off all bad sprits it was known as a pentagram something all hunters knew about, if they didn't they weren't hunters, they were either normal people or something from a different dimension.

Layla stood firmly pointing towards the hotel door hoping the others had seen her, she hastily grabbed the bronze keys from her left back pocket and quickly unlocked the big black heavy oak door waiting to see her brother Dean on the other side but she was sorely mistaken. When the door opened the three of them jumped in and locked the door behind them.

"What on earth" Becky asked curiously. "Do you guys deal with that every day?" she panted.

"NO" smirked a very abrupt Sam Winchester, "But somehow we need to stop it and fast. First we need Dean... agreed. Second we need to know how to kill this thing, and third... I need a coffee." Becky looked at Sam rather confused but finally twigged what he had said, then Sam looked puzzled at what appeared to be a very distressed sister.

"DEAN... WE NEED BACK UP," shouted a very distressed Layla pushing open the door with such force it could wake someone in a coma. Sure enough she opened the door to find Dean fast asleep clutching his precious semi-automatic colt that never left his side.

"RISE AND SHINE" Sam bellowed opening the curtains, releasing the sunlight into the room blinding his brother. Dean tossed and turned as the light poured into the room remembering what a bad idea it was to go out clubbing last night. It wasn't the best distraction to forget what had happened a year ago in hell. Hell itself wasn't the place for honest and pure person but some poor individual with a good soul would end up going down there. Anyone who ended up in the pit was subjected to indescribable agony and torture down there along with the greedy, malevolent and selfish rabble that Hell usually hosts. No one even the goodies, who ended up in the pit lasted long under the indescribable agony and torture subjected to them. Like all those before them, they eventually found themselves broken and twisted, so far removed from the person they once were, they stop being human and become demons the fellow creatures of death and destruction reliving in blood, pain and tears as long as it wasn't their own. Some simply broken into two within minutes after descending to hell, a few took decades but they all had to break sometime. As time went on Hell became worse and worse, more souls would arrive becoming demons that would inflict torture on each other, but those lucky few who managed to escape clawed their way out of the pit towards the surface were eager to avoid being sent home at all costs.

"DEAN!" Layla shouted from the top of her voice,

"Go away" Dean muttered and moaned from his pillow.

"Come on dude, we know you're not really asleep and I need a salad shake" said a moaning Sam taking a step back to realise what he said was actually funny.

"ENOUGH" screamed Layla "I think you should know... Becky's been kidnapped by...Lucifer."

"WHAT," screamed Dean in alarm trying to sit up and open his sleepy eyes. Once he had woken, he was surprised to see his girlfriend alive and well in front of him,

"Hey hunni" said Becky sweetly. Dean groaned, moaned and flopped back into bed thinking how much his head really hurt.

"Dean please get up. We are on a very strange case and we could use all the help we can get," pleaded Layla.

"Here Dean take some of these" said a smiling Sammy Winchester holding a glass of filtered water and 2 headache tablets.

"Thanks" said Dean reaching for the tablets and water with very little energy, "So how can I help you guys..."

"You can start by putting some clothes on dear" Becky giggled rather loudly. So Dean got up and started getting dressed "Not when they're in the room silly" said Becky rather disgusted. Layla and Sam look away in horror and with that they all leave the room including Becky.

A few minutes later a fully clothed Dean walked down the stairs in blue denim jeans, a blue denim shirt underneath his favourite green jacket, almost dressed the same as his sister. When he reached the bottom of the stairs he could hear raised voices, one was Layla's but the other he couldn't make out, it sounded like Cass the angel of the lord that had pulled Dean from hell a year ago, but it couldn't have been. He turned the corner to find Layla, Sam and Becky drinking coffee, when he walked through the door Sam offered him a cup but he turned it down, wanting something stronger he walks over to the cardboard where all the booze had been kept.

"So what happened" said Dean reaching for his favourite whiskey, Becky tuts staring at him unpleasantly then replies, "I don't have a clue."

"Best if we show you because you won't believe us" explained Layla. Sam bursts out laughting almost like Dean had told a really bad joke.

"So what were you hunting or being hunted by that required back up" said a sarcastic but interesed Dean.

"Well you're... not really... going to believe this...it was erm..." Layla hestitated.

"Blobby, we were hunting Blobby" blurted Sam. Unable to contain himself Dean laughted uncontrolably almost dropping his small glass of whiskey "PUT THAT DOWN NOW" screamed Becky then pleading she says "Dean we're being serious".

"So you're in on it too" Dean laughs harder "My own girlfriend thinks Blobby's real ha ha ha, he's just a cartoon character."

"Fine we'll take you there" assured Layla,

"Do we have to go back there to the place where we saw him" trembled Becky.

"Lets go then" said a rather excited Dean, "Don't worry I will protect ya" said Dean slowly snuggling towards Becky, to return this gesture Becky blushes and calmly relaxes in her true loves arms.

"Here we go again" said Sam rolling his eyes not very amused.

"Ergh little sister here! God get a room" screeched Layla covering her eyes with the white table cloth that laid motiveless across the old oak table.

"We have one, but you're in it" said Dean sarcastically making Becky giggle at the thought of having a room with just her and Dean...

"CAN WE GET BACK TO BLOBBY" shouted a very annoyed Sam

"You're no fun Sammy" smirked Dean almost treating him like an adult. "Can we just go now" cried Sam.

"Hey you hiding under the table cloth lets go kiddo" Dean declared.

"DON'T CALL ME A KID" snapped Layla, this always annoyed her as she was smaller than the boys and the youngest Winchester. Layla looked at Dean with daggers in her eyes, this made Dean feel uneasy. Then from out of nowhere she threw a right fisted punch straight at a very wobbly Dean. "Sonvabitch...What was that for... I'm sorry, I never ment to call you a kid it's just your small and younger than us." Dean groaned rubbing his excruciating tender nose, it almost felt like she had broken his nose which wouldn't be the first time.

"Humph! Good don't let it happen again, if not... next time I'll hit ya in the jewels," Sam and Becky laugh hysterically. With the little family domestic out the way, they left the hotel and headed towards the black beauty parked outside.

There gleaming in the sunlight was the 1967 Chevrolet Impala which was given to Dean by his father John Winchester, it was his baby nobody could drive it apart from him. If it was scratched or smashed the person responsible would die. They all entered the car one by one fighting over who would drive, Becky was the first one to point out Dean was in no fit state to drive however he disagreed. So it was up to Sam to drive this one in a million car to the place they had seen the unimaginable.


End file.
